


And Another One

by JoiningJoice



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keith being a loving boyfriend, Kissing, M/M, Shiro being Shiro, sheithweek2k16
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: [Sheith Week] Day 1: Hurt/Comfort- Sta fermo, ora. -, lo avvisa. C'è un'intensità devota nel suo sguardo, e per un istante Shiro sorride dell'impegno che Keith mette in qualcosa che lui ritiene insignificante; ma non appena solleva gli angoli della bocca un dolore sordo alla tempia destra lo costringe a mutare la propria espressione in una smorfia.





	

Le dita di Keith lavorano esperte, rapide e prive di esitazioni di qualunque tipo sotto lo sguardo curioso di Shiro. Apre ogni sportello dell'infermeria, alla ricerca di qualcosa di vagamente simile a ciò che gli serve – una boccetta d'alcool, e del cotone. Quando finalmente li trova torna da lui, chiudendo la distanza tra loro con passi pesanti e fermandosi tra le sue gambe.   
\- Sta fermo, ora. -, lo avvisa. C'è un'intensità devota nel suo sguardo, e per un istante Shiro sorride dell'impegno che Keith mette in qualcosa che lui ritiene insignificante; ma non appena solleva gli angoli della bocca un dolore sordo alla tempia destra lo costringe a mutare la propria espressione in una smorfia. Emette un verso strozzato, tentando di alzare una mano al viso e trovando il braccio di Keith a bloccare il suo gesto.   
\- Ti ho chiesto di stare fermo. - , ripete, spazientito. Questa volta Shiro obbedisce senza neppure tentare di sorridere di lui, posando le mani sul bordo del lettino e attendendo che Keith faccia il suo dovere ad occhi chiusi.   
Keith posa il cotone inumidito nell'alcool sullo squarcio nella sua tempia, e immediatamente Shiro sibila a causa del bruciore; solleva appena la palpebra dell'occhio sinistro.   
Keith non ha pensato a se stesso. Non ha pensato al livido sulla sua guancia, o al graffio sul suo braccio sinistro; non si è ritirato dalla sala d'allenamento quando si è provocato quelle ferite, ma quando Shiro è intervenuto ad aiutarlo si è gettato contro il simulatore, distruggendolo in maniera irreparabile – senza però riuscire ad evitare che colpisse Shiro almeno una volta.   
\- Non avresti dovuto metterti in mezzo. - , mormora. Shiro prova a sollevare le sopracciglia per esprimere il suo disappunto, finendo per pentirsene istantaneamente.   
\- Mi stai davvero rimproverando? -, sorride, a dispetto del dolore. - L'AI era impazzita. Non potevo lasciarti lì da solo a combattere contro un robot omicida. -   
Le labbra di Keith si sollevano in un ghigno sghembo; abbassa lo sguardo su qualcosa che ha tra le dita, e che Shiro non riesce a vedere. - Ho affrontato molto di peggio da solo, nel caso non te ne fossi accorto. -, rinfaccia. Shiro sente un rumore familiare di carta lacerata, e un momento dopo Keith solleva le dita di nuovo verso il suo viso, tra le dita alcuni steri strip.   
\- Non avrei mai pensato di vedere una cosa del genere su un'astronave. -, non può evitare di commentare. Keith, intento a medicarlo, non risponde – ma gli rivolge uno sguardo confuso, invitandolo in silenzio a proseguire. - Sembrano gli stessi che abbiamo sulla terra. Ti ricordi? Da bambino mi toccava usarli spesso. Di solito per medicare te. -   
Keith sistema l'ultimo cerotto e lo fissa, pensieroso; è chiaro che non pensava alla loro infanzia da molto tempo, e non è l'unico. Shiro abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie mani – quella umana, rosea e viva, e la protesi meccanica. Se chiude gli occhi, può immaginare che siano di nuovo entrambe di carne, piccole e callose, intente a posare delicatamente un cerotto sulle ginocchia sbucciate di Keith.   
All'improvviso scoppia a ridere, nonostante tutto; Keith lo guarda a bocca aperta, incapace di comprendere.   
\- Scusa. -, riesce a singhiozzare. - Mi è venuto in mente che da bambino mi chiedevi sempre di darti un bacio su qualunque ferita ti procurassi. A sentirti era l'unica cosa che ti avrebbe fatto guarire. -  
Keith sgrana gli occhi; sta arrossendo rapidamente, e vederlo paonazzo lo diverte ancora di più. - Non è vero! -, protesta debolmente. Shiro si stringe la pancia tra le braccia, sentendo le lacrime pizzicargli gli angoli degli occhi. - E anche se lo fosse, ero solo un marmocchio idiota. Non puoi riderne adesso! -   
Shiro riprende fiato un sospiro alla volta, il petto ancora scosso dai singhiozzi; di fronte all'espressione imbarazzata e offesa di Keith non può che sorridere, intenerito. Cerca la sua mano destra e ne carezza le nocche delicatamente, cogliendolo alla sprovvista; è certo di aver già fatto qualcosa si simile. Non solo ai tempi dell'accademia, prima del disastro che li ha separati; anni prima, con Keith seduto su un tavolo di legno grezzo – le gambe penzoloni e grosse lacrime calde a inumidirgli il viso. È certo di averlo carezzato in quel modo per farlo stare calmo, per ricordargli la certezza della sua presenza.   
\- Ti sentiresti meglio se fossi io a domandarti un bacio, ora? -, domanda in un fiato. È stupido, fuori luogo – e quasi desidera nascondersi di fronte alla reazione sorpresa di Keith, che lo fissa quasi offeso. Ma poi Keith abbassa le palpebre, e volta la mano per afferrare quella di Shiro; si fa avanti lentamente, ricreando una tensione il cui sapore Shiro aveva dimenticato. Lui stesso chiude gli occhi, in attesa... E li riapre, neanche troppo deluso, quando sente le labbra di Keith e il suo sorriso contro la propria tempia ferita.   
\- Ecco qua. -, mormora Keith soddisfatto, ancora rosso in viso. - Ora tornerà come nuova. -   
Shiro dischiude le labbra, chinando poi il capo per scuotere la testa. Keith è incredibile; lo conosce da una vita, lo ama da troppo poco. Sa sempre come sorprenderlo. È tremendamente grato di averlo accanto a sé, capace con un gesto inconsapevole di spazzare via ogni sua irragionevole paura – e sussulta, quando il suo volto sorridente fa capolino nella sua visione, i lunghi capelli neri che ricadono su un lato del viso.   
\- E un altro ancora, perché mi sei mancato. -, sussurra. Shiro non fa in tempo a sorprendersi della sua brutale onestà; Keith preme il proprio volto contro il suo in un bacio confuso e possessivo, le braccia che passano sotto le sue e si posano sulla sua schiena. È geloso, ed è dolce, e più fiero di quanto ricordi; è così tanto Keith da far sì che si senta male, ma non abbastanza da non ricambiare dolcemente, inclinando il capo e conducendolo a sé – mettendo in un bacio tutto ciò che può mettere di sé. E all'improvviso è sicuro che sull'idea che basta un bacio a guarire una ferita Keith non si sbagliasse poi così tanto.


End file.
